Naruto In: Ladie's Night Out!
by ExistenceIsFutile23
Summary: So this is kind of the sequal to my other lemon story 'In Heat'. I made this lemon a little... different. This one you'll have to guess the pairing. LEMON!


I was told that the 'In Heat' lemon was cliché by someone. So... I spice this one up and see how it works out. I don't think lemons are my strong point but I can only try.

How troublesome...

This takes place after 'In Heat' a couple of weeks. It has no real relation though except that Naruto and Hinata are getting busy regularly now. So obviously this will be a little AU because there will be a club... like dancing and drinking kind of club.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Naruto in: Lady's Night Out!**

"Aw, come on let me go with you!" Naruto grabbed onto Sakura's shoulder. She brushed him off and put her hands on her hips, "No way, this is GIRLS night out!" Naruto hung his head, "but Kakashi sensei said I have to take a day off and I'm sooooo bored..."

Hinata pushed her fingers together, "Couldn't we make a-an exception f-for N-naruto-kun?" Ino frowned and whispered in Hinata's ear, "don't you get enough of Naruto in your wet dreams and all those crazy nights with him that the whole TOWN can hear? Come on Hinata!"

She blushed and silenced. Suddenly Naruto exploded into a puff of smoke. When it cleared he stood in his naked girl form. Hinata fell with blood spurting from her nose.

"That's disgusting Hinata!" Sakura yelled and hit Naruto on the head.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled and covered his head and crotch, "this is how I'll be able to go with you all!"

Sakura stopped hitting him, "what?" Naruto smiled and stuck out his chest (all the girls sweat-dropped), "see! Girls night out!" They all stared. "That's not a bad idea..." Temari smirked and walked to Naruto. "What do you mean? Of course it's a bad idea!" Ino crossed her arms.

"But I have a better idea," Temari loomed over Naruto with an evil gleam in her eye. Naruto backed away in fear.

---

"There! You look so cute!" Ino backed away and admired her work. The four girls stared at Naruto. They were all in Ino's room trying to find something for him to wear. Bringing him out naked would be just not right...

"Uh, not what I call femanine..." Temari sweatdropped at the look. The clothes Ino had put on Naruto looked like something he would wear in male form: very baggy cargo pants with flip-flops, and a tight blue long-sleeve shirt. The only thing feminine was the large yellow flower on the chest.

Well, Temari thought it gave Naruto a cute innocent-girl look. But then again, the breasts were about to pop the shirt in two. "Looks like we'll have to bind those a little..." she mused.

Hinata felt weird. She wasn't nervous now around Naruto because he was a girl, but what made her feel wrong was that she was still attracted to him.

Hinata knew she was definitely NOT a lesbian, but... Even when Naruto had breasts (very nice ones she thought), she still couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"So what's your big plan Temari?" Sakura asked still skeptical about bringing Naruto. "Well," Temari cracked her knuckles, "we'll have to round up Shikamaru and Sasuke" Sakura and Ino squealed happily.

"And Gaara." Temari rubbed her hands like an evil scientist (like an Orochimaru??? :0)

---

"Forget it." Sasuke turned to leave. "Yeah what a drag, hell no." Shikamaru walked after Sasuke. Gaara just looked like he would kill Temari if she asked again.

"NOT so fast..." Temari grabbed onto Shikamaru's shoulder. He turned and sighed.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Naruto were confused about what Temari was doing. Sasuke even stopped walking down the street to listen to what was going on.

"If you don't do it Gaara," she stepped up to her younger brother, "I'll tell your little secret..."

Everyone looked at Gaara who's eyes widened like he had been cut with a kunai.

"You play dirty sister." his lip curled, "fine."

Temari smiled and clapped her hands "great!" she whipped around to Shikamaru with fire in her eyes, "If YOU don't do it you wont get ANY for a month!" she spat between clenched teeth.

Shikamaru shrank under her gaze, "Aw what a drag! Fine you troublesome woman!"

All the girls laughed at Shikamaru (this includes Naruto). "Wait!" Sakura shouted and pointed at Sasuke, "Temari you gotta make Sasuke go too!" Sasuke flinched and jumped away. Temari shrugged, "can't. I have no dirt on him and I don't share my bed with him." Shikamaru groaned at this.

"It's okay!" Ino slapped Shikamaru on the back, "we have enough girls!"

Gaara closed his eyes in shame.

---

"Okay they got it down!" Naruto came out of his apartment. The other four girls were waiting outside. "Jeez finally!" Sakura complained. "They're just getting dressed now. Gaara got it down immediately but I had to fight with Shikamaru."

Temari smiled 'this is gonna be so much fun.' she thought.

The door opened and everyone waited. A woman with long black hair stepped out. "What a drag, my ponytail fell out in this form..."

Shikamaru had hair that went down to his knees and bangs that covered one of his eyes. He had decided to go average on bust size and wore his same fishnet shirt, with bandage wrapping his torso underneath.

He had chosen to wear a black skirt belonging to Sakura and knee-high boots. Temari whistled and walked around him. She put her mouth right next to his ear, "oh yeah, you're gonna be the bitch tonight."  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "but aren't I always?..."

Gaara stepped out next and everyone gasped. His hair had only changed length by a few inches, but now instead of the normal tattoo on his forehead, there was a red heart.

His chest was more like Naruto's: huge. (Possibly on a level with Tsunade)

He glared at everyone, wearing a tight black tank top and black caprees with regular shinobi sandals. "O-oh my god!" Naruto doubled over in laughter. "CUTE!" Ino and Sakura gushed. Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari stared in disbelief.

"Lets just... Get this over with..." Gaara muttered.

---

The night went by lightning fast and hazy for all the girls and Naruto. Shikamaru and Gaara suffered through every second of it. The bar in the village was very busy tonight and they took up a large table.

"Well" Ino stood up from the table, "I'm gonna go dance with Kiba," Sakura looked at her friend quizzically. "What?" Ino defended herself "He looks lonely over there and I've grown bored watching Hinata drool over Naruto and Temari make fun of Shikamaru.

While Ino got up to dance, Naruto and Hinata went to go dance together on the middle of th dance floor. Sakura watched Temari's evil smirk start to creep upon her face and Gaara's look of pure hatred turn into worry watching her out of the corners of his eyes with his arms folded.

"Sakura," Temari mischiviously called "I think it IS a good idea to go dance..."

Gaara glared, "I don't think you should be on your feet too much, haven't you had enough to drink?" he gestured at her 6 empty glasses of sake.

Temari scoffed, "I can hold my booze!" Then she slammed her hand down on the table making Shikamaru and Sakura flinch and leaned in toward Gaara, "now get the fuck up and dance."

The extremely dangerous tension lasted only a few seconds before Gaara got up with a sigh.

"Alright!" Temari jumped up and dragged Shikamaru along to where Naruto and Hinata were. The lights were a dark purple and blue as the music thumped and bodies brushed, rubbed and grind-ed on each other. Temari started grinding up against Shikamaru while he looked around uncomfortably.

Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all laughed as they danced. Gaara looked like he was in pain as he shuffled side to side **(like the goth kids dance from South Park).**

**---**

(Shikamaru's point of view)

Damn it.

It's bad enough I'm a girl for the night, but then I've got Temari grinding in me while everyone stares.

What the hell happened?

Ino's in the corner drunk off her ass flirting with Kiba and Shino. At the same time.

Hinata, Naruto and Sakura are laughing at my pain. Naruto laughing at me? Oh god...

And then there's Gaara.

I have to amit, his girl form is pretty hot... With that little heart on her forehead and the cute hair... Wait what the fuck?! Ew...

I wonder what dirt Temari had on him to make him do THIS?

"Hey bitch"

I'm snapped out of thought by Temari speaking into my ear and grabbing one of my now sensitive breasts. I give a little moan to my own shame.

She smiles and starts dragging me to our table.

"Babe where are we going?" I ask after I notice she's dragging me past the table and toward the door. "Shut up" she says with a smirk.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but think it's sexy when my girlfriend dominates me.

I come to find out she's taking me back to our apartment. Once we're inside I change back to boy form.

"You could have just said you wanted to come hom-" suddenly there's a kunai at my throat, "change back." She's smirking again and I see a hunger in her eyes.

"Now Shikamaru."

I gulp and change back.

Temari throws down the kunai, grabs me and forcefully throws me onto the couch. In my girl form, I give a little shriek...

"Actually..." she picks the kunai back up and comes at me. Now I know Temari would never hurt me beyond what's needed for sexual purposes, so I just lay there and gulp.

She forcefully cuts off my clothes until I'm in bra and panties.

Then she throws the kunai away again, grabs a handful of my long hair, one of my tits and locks our lips together. I moan a little. So this is what it's like to have a girls... senses.

She breaks the sloppy kiss and bites my neck.

I'm really enjoying it, when she stops. I open my eyes and she's gone.

Just as I sit up though, she's back.

With a box.

"I told you you were gonna be the bitch."

I look worried as she sets down the black box and unlocks it with a key on a strap around her thigh. God she's sexy...

Before I can see into the box, she's grabbed rope from it and closed it again.

As quick as.... well a ninja, she has my hands tied together.

She pulls on the rope jerking me to stand up.

"Come on bitch, to the bedroom"

Then she leads me there like a dog. After closing the door and setting her box down again, she pushes me down to tie my arms to the bedposts along with my legs spread apart.

For a few seconds she just admires her work. Then she has some sort of epiphany and goes back to her wonderous black box.

This time she withdraws a gag.

It's got black straps with a red ball that goes into my mouth. Temari makes sure it's on nice and snug. I give her a few complaints to make her happy.

Secretly I'm very excited by this.

Temari then slowly cuts through the middle of my bra and my medium sized breasts spill out. She throws the scraps off to the side and licks her lips.

With tentative fingers, my dominator rolls both of my nipples between them getting me to gasp. I can't explain the feeling except like little waves through my body.

She gets bored of just pinching and starts to suck on the left one. This feels even better. My moans are muffled through the gag, only giving her more momentum. My back is arching and I can feel how wet Temari is through her panties as she straddles my leg, grinding her crotch on it slowly.

She switches breasts and starts rubbing between my legs. This gets my blood and moans really going and I move my hips enthusiastically along with her hand.

"Okay you little slut," Temari says panting and standing up again.

My breathing is heavy and I just want her back on me. My panties are completely soaked.

She goes over to her black box and pulls something out, but hides it behind her back before I can see.

With one hand she rips off my useless panties with a smirk.

I move my hips to show her I want the attention. She stands with her smile and admires my bare, wet core for a little.

Then from behind her back she pulls out.... a large purple dildo.

My first reaction is to scream. But I realize It can't be heard because of the gag and also that it might feel good in girl form...

Temari laughs and flicks a switch at the end to make the thing buzz to life with loud vibration. It's got to be at least a foot long, and shaped with veins. I may be a girl for now, but there's no way that could fit all the way in me.

"Don't worry love," Temari assures me and lubes it up with a bottle of 'professional' lube from her box.

After she put the kunai to my throat again (this time drawing some blood) I stopped struggling and she put the head of the sex toy to my lower lips.

I held my breath and closed my eyes.

As the vibrating rubber-like toy started going into me slowly, I moaned in ecstasy. And Temari just kept pushing it in deeper and deeper.

When she got it in about half way, she withdrew at just as slowly. I could feel I was flowing like a river. I also noticed Temari was rubbing herself while she worked on me.

Then the beating really came. After Temari had gotten my insides all riled up, she started going to town with her toy.

All of my rapid moans were cut silent and Temari moaned along, pumping both of her arms furiously; one hand around the fake dick and the other stroking her clit.

I shrieked with my girl vocal chords as my blood did laps in my body commemorating my first orgasm as a woman. Temari mad a satisfied noise as she pulled out the toy and my liquids followed.

I was exausted and lay ther panting while she stood up and put the dildo back into the box after wiping it down.

I wondered if she used it when I wasn't there to do it for her?

"We aren't done yet my little slut," she giggled and pulled what appeared to be another dildo out of the box. this one though was the color of her skin and about the same size as my own cock. It also had straps on it.

A strap-on.

She laughed and took off all her skirt and shirt then her pink bra and sopping wet panties.

After the strap-on was strapped on, she crawled ip to me and ran her hand through my hair. "I get to fuck YOU this time Shika..."

I tried to smile through the gag.

She lightly slapped my cheek, "shut up and let me fuck you."

Grabbing my hip with one hand to hold me steady, Temari had a little difficulty lining up the fake cock head with my hole. she got pissed off and finally just jammed it in.

I groaned and my nails dug into my palms.

It felt so fucking good I was begging her to go behind the gag. She started pumping after a few experimental movements. I moaned and moved along with her.

The whole time I had been working on getting one of my hands free and it finally worked.

My right hand went straight to Temari's tit. She didn't try to stop it but seemed to enjoy it. The faster she pumped, the more I could feel myself coming closer to cumming again.

With a couple thrusts she had me bucking again with my orgasm.

She withdrew the strap-on and threw it to the side. "My turn."

Without un-tying me she quickly sat her wet womanhood on my mouth after the gag was removed. I was surprised but enthusiastically went to work with my tongue.

I went down for Temari often because she really enjoyed it. And so did I. She took really good care of her pussy and it always smelled good, was well shaved and never tasted bad.

and there was the fact that I was very good at it. I could make her cum in two minutes.

She ground into my face moaning like a banshee while I flicked my tongue around. Before I could count to 120, my face was coated in a mess of hot fluids.

Her moans ceased and were replaced by pants. I licked around my lips a little while she untied me and then fell onto the bed beside me to cuddle.

I changed forms and realized I had a massive erection.

Temari giggled when she saw it and said with a sigh, "Looks like I've got some more work to do before bed..."

* * *

Spicy enough? Tell me what you liked and/or didn't like please. Thank you!


End file.
